Fox
Fox, formally known as CC-1010, was the clone commander of the Coruscant Guard during the Clone Wars. Though he desperately wanted to return to the front lines, he was stationed on Coruscant where he served at the Senate Building, the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, and the Republic Military Base. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) During the mission to save Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta the Huttlet, Senator Amidala went to Ziro on Coruscant to convince him to side with the Republic. Though Ziro had already sided with the Separatists as he was seen communicating with Count Dooku and as a result the Senator was captured. Despite her capture, Padmé managed to contact C-3PO who then sent Commander Fox and the Coruscant Guard to rescue her. With Fox's aid, they managed to defeat the droids holding Padmé captive and stop Ziro. Hostage Crisis Fox led a squad of the Coruscant Guard in confronting the bounty hunter Cad Bane, who was escaping from the Republic Building after taking a group of senators hostage and using them to secure Ziro the Hutt's liberation from the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. However, Fox was forced to let Bane and his team escape when it was revealed that the hunter was still holding the senators captive. Heroes on Both Sides Later, Fox and several other Coruscant Guard troopers were seen guarding the entrance to Coruscant's power generators. After being tricked by false work orders, Fox allowed several Separatist Demolition Droids, disguised as maintenance droids, to gain access to Coruscant's Generators. When the droids reached the main control room, they shifted into their destroyer mode and killed the workers of the control room. The droids then proceeded to lock together in demolition mode and self-destruct, destroying the power station with it. Deception After Obi-Wan Kenobi was believed dead and Kenobi disguised himself as Rako Hardeen, Yoda sent Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to Hardeen's location to apprehend him. Anakin then proceeded to escort the supposed criminal to the Republic prison on Coruscant, where Fox was awaiting him and took Obi-Wan in. The Jedi Who Knew Too Much Commander Fox was at the Republic Military Base when Letta Turmond, the one responsible for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, was transferred to the prison cells of the Base. He was present when Ahsoka Tano came to speak to Letta when she requested Tano. After Letta was force-choked by an unseen enemy, he arrested Ahsoka for suspicion of doing so. When he returned to the main security post, he found that Tano escaped the cell sounded the station's alarm. He pursued her when she was spotted heading north of the prison corridor, and found three clone troopers dead on her trail. Presuming Tano was responsible, he then ordered his men to shoot to kill, when Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex arrived Skywalker attempted to convince Tano to stop running, but she continued on, knowing no one else would believe her plight. Fox later spotted her atop the Geonosis monument in the plaza of the base and continued with Skywalker, Rex and his troops to pursue her to nearly cornering her. Fox and Rex caught up with Skywalker in time to witness her escape onto a transport descending into the Coruscant underworld. Orders Later, Fox was tasked to protect the Chancellor in the senate building after Fives had allegedly attempted to assassinate the Chancellor. Fox tracked Fives to where he was meeting with Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. Fives was behaving erratically and was explaining himself to his superiors. Fox used that opportunity to burst in and hold Fives at gun point, demanding he stand down. Out of sheer desperation, a terrified Fives raised a blaster pistol at Fox, forcing the latter to open fire, killing Fives with a shot through his heart. The clones were overwhelmed by the fact that they had just killed one of their brothers and stood together mourning the loss of a fallen hero. Armor & Equipment Phase I armor Fox's Phase I armor featured crimson markings, and had the Galactic Senate emblem on his chest. Fox's helmet was similar to Commander Cody. He also sported a kama, and blaster holster and carried and used a DC-15A blaster rifle, DC-17 hand blasters and a grappling hook. Phase II armor Fox's Phase II armor featured markings the same as Clone Shock troopers, but rather than white armor with red markings, it was red armor with white markings, and, once again, a helmet similar to that of Cody. His helmet featured a visor, light, and antenna. He wore a black and red kama and dual holsters for the dual DC-17 Hand Blasters he wielded. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novel) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (junior novelization) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *Hostage Crisis *Heroes on Both Sides *Hunt for Ziro *Deception *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Orders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Trooper Commanders Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Republic